


Summer

by rdm_ation



Series: Odds and Ends [42]
Category: Glee
Genre: 30 day writing challenge, 3dwc, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-27
Updated: 2012-07-27
Packaged: 2017-11-10 20:44:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/470501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rdm_ation/pseuds/rdm_ation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine and Kurt are honeymooning in Rome. In the middle of summer. Blaine's plan to get Kurt to lose some layers backfires.<br/>Or doesn't, depending on perspective.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summer

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a series of one-word prompts. The title was the prompt!

“It’s hot.” Blaine is well aware that stating the obvious won’t get him very far, not with Kurt, but it doesn’t stop him from trying.

Kurt rolls his eyes.

“And the sky is blue, the grass is green, and we just got married.” He can’t quite suppress the giddy grin that accompanies that last statement, but he quickly schools his expression back into a disdainful mask. “I fail to see your point,” he says.

“At least lose the jacket, Kurt, seriously — it’s nice in here but it’s already over a hundred degrees outside.”

When Kurt just raises an eyebrow, Blaine wonders exactly why he’d pushed for a honeymoon in Italy in July. He’s worried that Kurt will actually pass out, and then he’ll feel guilty for the rest of the trip. Still, he knows a lost battle when he sees one. Blaine shakes his head and holds his hand out to Kurt. “Well, are you coming then?” he asks.

Kurt nods and takes Blaine’s hand.

—

It takes six hours of walking around Rome in the sweltering heat for them both to admit defeat. It’s only 4pm, but they both peel off sweat-soaked clothes, take cold showers, and then collapse on the bed without bothering to get dressed.

They only move to order room service.

—

Blaine takes the second shower the next morning — ready to try again to convince Kurt that he needs to wear something with fewer layers. When he emerges from the bathroom, however, he’s surprised when Kurt has changed his mind.

And when Kurt Hummel decides to do something, he never does it halfway. He’s wearing simple black denim shorts — they’re skintight, of course they’re skintight — and one of his undershirts. Blaine openly stares.

“Blaine,” Kurt says, waving something at him. “If I’m going to go outside with bare shoulders I need to you put this on them for me. Please,” he says.

Blaine snaps out of his daze enough to register that Kurt is holding a tube of sunscreen out for him to take. He does so, and throws it back towards their bags.

“Blaine, you know what my skin is like. I need that,” he chides.

Blaine goes back to staring — seeing all that skin will never get old, he suspects. “We’re not going outside,” he mutters absently. “We’re staying right here.”

He strides over to Kurt and pulls him in for a kiss.

“Oh,” Kurt says. What about the Colosseum? Didn’t you want-”

“It can wait. I just want you.”


End file.
